Morgan Lefay heir
by co toon's
Summary: Lok is a descendant of Morgan Lefay, and heir to his family power. This is for Keeperofmagick
1. As a child

_You must go where I cannot,_

_Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

_Is ni bheimid beo,_

_ach seal beag gearr._

_Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

_Is ni bheimid beo,_

_ach seal beag gearr_

**Some time ten years ago** **before the show begins...**

Young Lok and Cathy were sitting on a couch, in the main room of their house. The parents standing in front of them.

"Cathy, Lok. Me and your mother have something very important to tell you." thier father Eathon said.

"First, Have these amulets." Thier mother said.

She hands Lok a brown necklace with a red gem in the middle. It had four little point on the top. Cathy was given a necklace with a silver head of a bear on it. It had a pale purple gem in it.

"What are these?" Cathy says.

"they're called amulet. They hold Titan in it."

"Titan?"

"They are creatures that can be controlled by people with strong will power. We are called seekers."

"So they come out of these? Can I get mine to come out?"

"No, no, no. You one is very big Lok. You need to keep that one inside it amulet when your in a building." Eathon said.

The children look at their amulet and back at thier parents. Eathon smiles at his children.

"Don't worry, It took me a while to get my head around it all." He said.

They spent the hole night talking about titans and seeker power, and how they were made.

**An year after Eathon disappearance...**

"Mummy, what wrong?" A young Lok ask his mum.

"I have to tell you something. Really, your father should tell you this, but with him... not here at the moment, I will have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Are family, your father side, has a powerful ancestor. Morgan Lefay."

"Who?"

"You know how the titans were created, by lord Castawill. Morgan was a close friend of his. He created special powers for his family."

"So are family has special powers?"

"You and Cathy do. Your father is Morgan Lefay descendant, so I don't have these powers. We told Cathy this when you too got first titans, but your the heir to his legacy."

"Why me?"

"Most of the family are gone now only a few still are here. Us as well as your cousin France. A few years after you were born. Eathon and your aunt discuss who would take the responsibility as heir. Your cousin didn't want to and your father knew Cathy can't do it. It left you."

"why are we called Lambert then?"

"To keep are family safe. Are actual name could attract us unwanted attention."

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Eathon made sure that you will be. He has left a titan for me to give you every birthday. Ans if you worried, have this, dierdre. She a strong titan." She said handing Lok a amulet.

**(I'm making up what it looks like as I can't find it amulet anywhere.)**

It had a green gemstone in the middle, with a gold vines wrapping around the gemstone. It bonded instantly with Lok.

**A year before the show begins...**

"Your such a little stinker!" Cathy said as play punchs her brother.

"Cat!" Lok laughed.

"Lok, I have something to tell you."

"please nothing too serious."

"no. How would you like to go to a school it Venice?"

"Italy?"

"Yes. A school there has seen your good grades and wondered if you like to go there."

"Why can't I go to one in France? My family is closer there."

"Don't be such a grumpy bum. This is a rare chance. I can't take it if you don't."

"Cat! fine I'll go." Lok said.

"Wait, Lok. I have a gift. As your the heir and I don't really want to do a hold lot of seeking have this." Cathy said handing Lok a Tremayne amulet.

"Cathy, you don't-"

"No don't start. Your better with titan. I just need breaker and sorceress." She said happily.

"I'll go pax to then." Lok said going to his room.

So I'm going to a brand_ new school, in a different country, with no family, no friends._ Lok fought, _great._


	2. new friends

Lok was sitting in class. He known to meny as the smart loner boy from Ireland. It may be the fact he didn't know Italian that well when he first came here. By the time he could speak it, meny saw him as quite kid that like to be alone. Lok didn't really mind. He preferred to study for test or his family magic. Is not, he's playing with his puzzle.

When the lecture ends, a brown hair boy started to complain to his friend.

"Oh, please Lucas! you have to help me study!" The brown hair boy said.

Lok started to put his things away. He also kept an ear out, listening to the other boys conversation.

"I've help you with every test of the year. You need to do it yourself." The boy (Lucas?) said.

"I'll fail! you know that."

"Den, if you're that worried, the get that boy, Lok, to help you" Lucas said before gesturing to him.

Lok immediately look at them. Den smiled at Lok. Lucas too.

"Great idea! Your smart, Lok. You can help me study." Den said walking straight up to him.

"um, I guess I could." Lok muttered, unsure.

"Really? Great!"

"I have to go to my dorm. It where my text books are."

"I guess I have to come too."

"hu?"

"Den, your not going to a stranger house, alone. It my duty to keep you safe."

"okay. let's go." Den said.

Lok grabbed his stuff, and started to head to his dorm, with the other two following next to him.

"Here it is." Lok said opening the door to his dorm.

"wow, look at all these puzzles!" Den said taken one of them to play with.

Lok walked to his text books. Lucas looks over all Lok trinkets, while Den decided to grabbed Lok bag.

"Hey, what in this?" Den said.

"Nothing important to you."

"sorry."

"What part of the test do you need help with?"

"he needs help on all of it!"

"Lucas!"

"it true." Lucas laughed.

Lucas looked up at Lok's vase. Den sigh and walked up to him. Lok, on the hand, was looking frough his books for the subject that where on the test.

"what have you seen now?" Den asked.

"this vase." Lucas says as he goes to grab it.

Lok heard this and turned around. He started to panic. The vase was his father favourite. He rushed to them.

"guys, wait. That was my father-" Before Lok could finish, Lucas fell and dropped it.

It's pieces fell all over the floor. There was also an amulet and a book. Lok rushed over to the shared. He looked down at it. He picked up the amulet, and bonded with it.

"Lok, I'm sorry." Lucas said going to Lok.

He stopped and took the book. He ran his hand over the symbol on the front of it. Den looked at it too. Den opened the front cover.

"who is Eathon Lambert?" Den asked.

"That my father. He really wrote this?" Lok said, taking the book form the other.

"Lefay. What does that mean? I know I heard it before" Lucas asked.

Before anyone could speak, a guy in a suit burst frough the window. He shot a blast at the boys. Lok quickly put the book away in his bag, which held all of his titans, then follow the other as the run out the room.

"Who are they?!" Lok yelled.

"trouble!" Yelled back the others.

"What are we going to do?"

"Dante Vale! He can help!" Lucas said. "This way!"

Lucas ran ahead of them. They ran frough the winding street, until they reach an area with nice houses. He then looked around.

"it should be around here." Lucas said.

Suits surrounded them. Den moved closer to Lucas, worry paste all over his face. Lucas didn't look that much carmer.

"Great, last time I let you make me keep my amulet at home." Den said.

"sorry." Lucas muttered annoyed.

"Don't worry, I can help with that problem." Lok said. "help, wildwood Druid, Dendras."

His titans appeared instantly, ready to fight. Everyone seemed shocked that he had titans. Especially, two strong ones.

"Woh, cool titan!" Den said.

Lucas walked up to Den and frowned at Den. Den smiled at his behaviour.

_Should we attack Lok? _Wildwood Druid asked exited.

_Yes. _Lok replied. The titans attacked the other enemy titan.

"Lucas, your a castawill! Do some magic!" Lok yelled.

"Fine, Raypulse!" Lucas said, firing an attack at the enemy.

Den ,too, started to attack. He only focused on suits. While Lucas gave cover from the side using magic. Lok did a bit of both. He couldn't use his family magic, as he can't completely trust the other with his family's secrets.

_Lok! Behind you! _Dendras said jumping to block him from a suits attack. Then, he returned to the amulet.

"Dendras! No!" Lok cried.

_Wildwood, if I __invoke Kerosan and __Shakrit they'll back off. _Lok asked her with his mind.

_Don't! Shakrit will attrack to much attention, and Kerosan can be... temperamental. _She said.

"exercise me, is someone there?" A man said with ember/red hair.

"isn't that?" Lucas mumbled.

"Attack!" Yelled a suit.

The man easily bet the suit. He then walked up to the young boys. Then, Lok put wildwood druid back in it amulet.

"you have some strong titan, Lok." Den said.

"Where did you get them?"

"Gifts from my family."

"well then, tell me. Who are all other you?"

"I'm, Den fears. This is lucas Castwill and, Lok Lambert."

"I'm Dante Vale."

"Though so."

"Let get inside" Dante said.

They reached the main room. Dante sat at his desk, while the other sat on the sofas.

"So, how did you three get into this mess?" Dante said.

"We found my father journey, then they appeared."

"The organisation."

"Lok, you don't know anything about organisation do you?"

"no, I don't. Sorry."

"Wait, you have two really good titan, and you don't know about the organisation? How?"

"I have never meet them before, and my mother wouldn't just say that out of nowhere."

"may I see this book?"

"Here." Lok said handing it to Dante.

Dante flicked frough the first few pages of the book. Taking a couple seconds to read each page.

"So, your father Eathon Lambert? I heard he was good seeker." Dante said.

"He IS. I know he still out there."

"Lefay? What does that mean?"

"I know I have heard it somewhere before."

"Morgan Lefay. Wasn't he a friend of lord castawill?"

"Yes! Of course! He was one of Lord castawill closest friends, and was and incredible seeker."

"Why would it be written here?"

"Hay, guys! There more suits outside the house!" Den yelled.

"oh, no." Lok said, but thinking 'good' as he doesn't want to explain his family secrets.


	3. Titans, titans

**I hope you all like the story so far.**

The boys stared outside the window into the courtyard. There was a hole gang of suits. A man with glasses and tie up hair look to be the one incharge. A blond man seemed to be the second in command.

"That a lot." Lucas said.

"How do we get out?"

"There a roof we can use." Dante said as he started to walk to the roof.

The others started to follow, but Lok stood still. He was thinking.

"Wait." Lok said. "I have an much better idea. Open the door between dimensions, Januseea the Gatekeeper."

_You called lok. How can I serve you? _she said.

"Lok, you have a Januseea too?"

"Yeah, got it when I was 12. Saved me from being late to meny lessons."

"We can use her to get to a safe place." Dante said.

_Where are we to go? _She said.

_Not my dorm, and we can't go to mothers. _Lok replied.

"We need a location." Lok told them.

"We can go to my place, Lok dorm is sure to be watched by now, and Den been living with my the last couple years."

"Address."

"Here let me wright down." Lucas said as he writes it down.

Lucas hands a piece of paper with the address on it. Lok looked at it before giving it to his titan. She read it then smiled.

_Good, good. This is good. Tell them to get ready._ She told her seeker.

"She ready." Lok said.

Just then they teleported to Lucas Mansion. Everyone, but Lok, seemed to be dizzy. Being teleported by can take some time. Once they got inside they started to fell much better.

"Lucas, Den, is everything okay?" A old man said.

"Leblanc, we just had a run in with the organisation."

"What?! Are you quite alright?"

"yeah, now. let get to the living room."

"tea room Den, there are called tea room." Lucas said.

_Tea rooms? Just like aunty. _Lok thought.

_your aunt had another space for my to spread my wings._ Shakrit said.

Lok sigh, _don't start now, I would of used you but they would of been to many witnesses._

_I want to play! _Shakrit said.

_We will, Shakrit, we will._ Tremayne said happily.

_you will, right? _question Shifter.

_I will, I will. I just can't do it when there isn't a battle. Next battle I use you Shifter, Tremayne. I promise, Shakrit, I will use you in a closed space. now let me concertante on what happening now._ Lok said.

"Lok, you okay?" Den asked.

"yeah. Just making sure all my titan are here, and I didn't leave them at my doom." Lok said.

Dante was sat down, and drinking tea, on the opposite side of the sofa as Lok. Den was resting, his shoulder on Lucas's.

"How many do you have?"

"Oh, quite a good few. Let me think." Lok said.

_There are 12 of us._ Wildwood druid.

"12."

"12!?! How did you get 12?"

"I've been given one every birthday since I was six. As well as, the one I got when my parents told me and my sister about titans. My sister also gave me one when I came here, to this school."

"Your parents must have a lot of titan."

"My Father left us some before he disappeared."

"Do you why he left, or where he was going?"

"If I did, my family would of tried to find him." Lok growled at Dante's questions.

This made everyone go silent. Lucas place his hand on Den's hand, as he seemed a bit started. Dante put his tea back on the table. Lok looked at the other then the floor.

"Sorry, it been a big blow, my father disappearing. My family doesn't like to talk about it." Lok said.

"It okay, we can help you find out what happened to him."

"How?"

"Dante is a detective-"

"Private eye. And Lok can't afford me." Dante said.

_Says who? The Lambert family has the same amount of money as the Castawills. _Dendras said.

_More I say. _Neptunia said.

"I can."

"you want me to find Lok's father?"

"And teach the three of us to be top seeker on the way."

"expensive include?"

"Expensive include."

"You have a deal. Now excuses me, I'm going to sleep." Dante said going to the bedroom.

"Lucas. You didn't have to do that." Lok said.

"He did. Your family need to know what happened to him."

"Plus, my boyfriend won't let me live it down."

"Boyfriend?" Lok asked.

Lucas and Den smiled at him. They look at eachother, then they kissed eachother. A small little peck.

"That makes sense, you two being together." Lok smiled.

"We keep it secret. Not meny people will like the fact a wealthy, hansom smart man want some scruffy, stupid orphan."

"You are not some scruffy, stupid orphan."

"Lucas, don't."

_Lok, make them stop._ Shakrit said. _I can't take all this lovey dovey stuff._

"I'm going to bed." Lok said.

He walked away from the teenagers, for the main reason to keep Shakrit from the complaining. He didn't mind the fact the two of them were dating.

He reached the room he would be staying in. Compare to the one at his aunt's, it waa quite nice. At little bit to compact with bit and bods, but lovely. He lay happily on the bed.

_I prefer your aunt's place. _Arawn said.

_It new place! You didn't like hers for until you been there for a couple mouths. _Raijin said.

_Carm yourself! Lok had his first proper fight, that wasn't training, he needs rest. _Ariel said.

_Ariel, we know his limits. __Three titans and a few easy spells, isn't going to exhaust him_. Kerosan explained.

_I would like some peace and quiet. _Lok said.

_Not happening. _Raijin said.

_Let me sleep! _Lok yelled to his titan.

_No. _said Shifter.


	4. Journal's Code

After a sleepless night, Lok awoken form his sleep.

"Lok, you got half an hour before breakfast!" Den yelled.

Lok stumbled out of bed, and got dressed. His titans decided to talk about the others a good part of the night away. Most saying they could trust them to keep him safe, but not with the family secrets. Few didn't trust them, like always. Lok made it clear that they are friends, and he trusts there strong.

Lok made it to the dinning room. Den and Lucas were already there. Lucas was neatly eating breakfast, and Den ate it up happy. Lok sat down on the opposite side of them. Leblanc gave him some breakfast.

"Thank you, Leblanc." Lok said.

"Your welcome."

"Where's Dante?"

"He left 10 minutes ago, probably going to get the suits away from his house."

"okay. Ready for the test today?"

"Oh, don't remind me."

"That why you need to pay attention in lesson." Lucas said.

Den sighed and sat back sad. They finished soon, and headed to the school.

**After test.**

They walked out of the school. Dante was waiting for them outside.

"So how was the test?" Lucas said

"It was so hard! That was absolutely terrifing!"

"What wrong? Did the organisation try something at school?"

"If only Den was so lucky." Lok said as they headed to the library.

Lok sat down at table. Lucas sat next to him, and Den stood behind him. Dante looked at the books on the shelves. Lok took out the journal, and open it up.

"Hopefully we can find something to track down where my father was going." Lok said.

"Maybe why 'Lefay' was written, even if it means Morgan Lefay, why would he write it."

"What is that?" Den ask.

The next page, although it had some parts that were written in English, had been written in some other kind of language.

"Did he write this all in code!?" Lok exclaimed.

"Code?"

"I can't tell if it another language. As far as my knowledge, my father only new English and French. This isn't one of them."

"This doesn't look like it any of the languages I know of. It does look at lot like code. Check the other pages." Dante said.

Lok flick over the next few pages. It was the same. Some bits of it was English. Lok check every page. Only a couple of the pages had a part that was written in English. One part was written in French.

"Great. The first clue about my father and it written in code!" Lok yelled

"How about we read the part that are in English?"

"Okay, the first part of it that written in English is...here. Let see. _I found a clue on where I could find the amulet of will, or one of the titan of mind, body or spirit. The key is hiden with the golem. The golem of Prague." _Lok said.

"The golem of Prague! I know the book!" Lucas said going to get the book.

"Prague? So he went to Prague."

"It called the city of secret for a reason."

"So are we going?"

"probably."

"Lok, you okay?"

"The code. I'm sure I have an seen it before. I'll call my mum later and see if she knows if dad ever write stuff in code, and if she knows how to translate it." Lok said.

"Here are the books." Lucas said as he put down a stack of books. Each were fairly large, and seemed heavy. Den gulped. Lok quickly grabbed the first book and started to read. Lucas picked up two and handed one of them to Den.

"What are we even look for?" Den ask.

"Look for stuff about Jodis Lore and his golem."

"Like birthday?"

"No, let us do it." Lucas said.

Dante took Den book as stated to look frough it. Den wonder of a bit. Then, he went to check flights.

"Okay, next flight is in 20 minutes, so we can't get that. The last one is at 8:45. Should we aim to get that on?"

"Can we just use Januseea?"

_No, to far. I could never get us there._ Jenuseea said.

"To far. She can't do it if it to far." Lok said.

"Okay, 8:45. Remember, as soon as it night, the organisation will attack." Dante said.

_Then I can battle. It's a close space. I can fight. _Sharkit sais

_Okay, I'll use you. _Lok reported.

**A few hours later.**

"Guys, we only have an hour until the plan leaves." Den

"We can't go yet. I just need a few more minutes."

"Lok, there not much time."

"On second."

"You don't have a second." A man said.

It was the same man that was outside the house. He had meny suit around him, as well as a good few titans all well.

"Defoe."

"Dante Vale, you manage to slip past me once, but not again."

"I don't have time for this!" Lok yelled, getting everyone attention. "It your turn, Sharkit!"

The giant winged snake titan, moved around the main area of the library. It glared at the scared suits.

"Lok, you have a titan like that?!" Den asked.

"Yeah, it was my first one. Now let me finish!" Lok yelled.

_This is going to be fun! Thanks! _Sharkit said.

"Lok, we have to go!" Dante yelled.

"Fine, I just need these book." Lok said, packing the journal and picking up a few books.

They rushed frough the library. Every suit was trying to defeat Lok titan. The titans that were attacking Lok's weren't that strong. Unfortunately, Lok has an attack aimed at him and dropped the book.

By the time they reached the airport, Sharkit was finely defeated. Lok had to lean on Lucas and Den for support.

"You okay?" Den asked.

"Let just leave this city." Lok said.


	5. Zahail

**Hello, this probably will end up being DantexZahail, but I won't focus on it. Don't be mad if I don't do anything out of story for them. relationship wise, it going to be about the other more. Just wanted to say.**

The plan ride was fairly quiet. Den next to the window, Lok in the middle and Lucas on the other side. Dante was sitting on the other side of the plan. Lok fell asleep soon after they sat down.

"He's really cute." Den said.

"Um, hello?"

"You know what I mean. I know You have your eyes on Lok too."

"We can't really act on it, can we?"

"why?"

"He'll think we are crazy."

"He won't."

"He will. We've kept are relationship secret, because we're scared how people react. What do you think they would say if a rich teenage has an orphan boyfriend and a fatherless one and the rich kid was paying to find him?"

"We can try and keep it secret."

"He won't want us like that."

"He was leaning on us."

"We were close by."

"Can we try?"

"We would have to be careful. Make any advancements on him, subtle. I mean, really subtle. We would need to become extremely close to him if we are to be like that."

"Please, let us try."

"okay." Lucas said.

The rest of the flight was quite. Den also fell asleep. Lucas watched the two of them happily.

**The next day...**

Lok walked into the living room. The others were already there. They were sitting at a table.

"Look who's up." Den said.

"welcome, now we need to go over what we are going tonight." Dante said.

Lok sat down. Lucas was pressing button on a holotome. It showed a hologram of a graveyard.

"This is the place in Eathon's clue. It a local graveyard. Tonight, we will go and find his grave. If there is a under ground area, it should be bigger that this. We'll be using small or medium titans." Dante said.

_Small and medium? _Lok said.

_So I get to play! _said Shifter.

_Yeah, you will. _Lok said.

"Wait, what if the organisation find out about are plan?" Den asked.

"They probably already know. Don't worry, this is an foundation hotel. We should be safe, for a while."

"Lok, did your mother know anything about the code?"

"No." He said. It wasn't a complete lie. His mother said they were his family code. His family locked the only book with the key to encoding it when his father was young. Lok will be allowed to read it eventually.

Then, some Suit burst frough the door. The were titan coming out of the cupboards and other rooms.

"How did they-" Lucas asked.

"No time for that! Help vigilante!" Den yelled as his titan appears.

"Den, I told you to keep it in reserved! He's your only titan!"

"Really?"

"Not everyone has 12 Titans, Lok" said Dante.

Vigilante stayed close to Den, trying to keep him safe. Lucas helped Lok with the titans. Dante when after the suits. Vigilante had to go back to it's amulet, and Lucas took a hit.

"Lucas!" Den said as he tried to get to him.

"This isn't good." Lok said.

A seeker came to help. She kicked a suit in the face. While the other were distracted, Dante defeated the other suit.

"I'll get you back for that." Lucas said.

"Wait!"

"impale, striks." She said before small bug like titans defeated the last few titans.

**Outside.**

Everyone sat down in a park. Lucas had Den snuggled up to him, as Den had a little scare at the hotel. Dante stood next to the seeker. She was leaning on a tree. Lok sat next to the boys.

"Your Zahail Moon, the Foundation's new lone wolf" Dante said.

"Your Dante Vale, of course everyone knows who you are."

"Zahail? You, also work for the foundation?"

"Under contract."

"Thank for the save. You have a nice titan."

"They aren't my strongest, I have 3 in total. Not bad for a lone wolf."

"3?"

"Does blonde not have one?"

"I do have some."

"He has 12." Den said.

Zahail when silent. She looked at the others, looking for a sign that it was a joke.

"12? That a lot. Do you all have that meny?" Zahail asked.

"No, Den has one and I have two."

"How good are the titan?"

_I'm the strongest. _Shakrit said.

_In the sky._ Neptunia said.

"It varies."

"That doesn't really help, anyway I do hope you weren't waiting for to be rescued. You have to look out from yourselves"

"We would of managed, now I have to pay for the windows."

"cute, I should get back to my mission." Zahail said as she started to walk away.

Dante went to talk to her, Leaving the boys alone. Lucas sighed and kissed Den's forehead. Lok smiled at them. Lok seen who close the two were at school. To the people at school, they seemed to have friendship everyone wanted. They even seemed to have a relationship that anyone would want.

_Make them stop!!! _Shakrit screamed.

If they weren't Shakrit.

_No, Shatrik_. Lok said.

_but- _he said.

_Shatrik, let them be. _Neptunia said.

_Lok like to watch._ Tremayne said.

_I do not._ Lok said.

_We have to disagree. _Neptunia said.

"You okay?" Den asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"It just, you seem tents."

"It nothing, really. It just been a busy week."

"The code hurting your brain?"

"yeah, Lucas. Should we go after them?"

"I think we should." Lucas said.

They rushed to catch up with Dante. Zahail had already left, and he was alone. Dante look like he was just about to walk back to the others, and a bit surprised that they came after him.


	6. Graveyard

**Hi, I'm going to speed frough the golem part as I did around 3 chapter for my soulmate story. I think one chapter is enough for ****this episode. I am getting tired of writing for this episode.**

It was late at night, when the huntik team mabe their move. The boys entered the graveyard. Lucas Infront, Den and Lok in the middle and Dante at the back.

"This is one crowded cemetery." Lok said.

"Cemetery?"

"Graveyard."

"It is crowded."

"Because it a in a city. There wasn't enough room so they were stacked on top of eachother."

"There will be room for more if you're not careful."

"Zahail! Why are you here?"

"I asked her to come." Dante.

_He should of told us! What if Lok didn't want her to come? He doesn't have the rights? _Raijin said.

_The little_ _weasel!_ Kerosan muttered.

_What do you think Lok__? _Peque said.

_I'll let it slide once. _Lok said.

_But-_ Raijin started.

_If he does it again, he'll be at Shakrit and Kerosan mercy. _Lok finished.

It was an empty threat, but it keeped them quite. Lok need to concentrate on the mission. Lok wouldn't leave anyone to Shakrit or Kerosan mercy.

They walked to the grave. Lok sat down at one end while Lucas and Den sat on the other. The other two stood behind them.

"So, how do we get in?"

"There was a quote in the journal. It said 'Blood of the golem' then it goes into code."

"Code?"

"My father write in code, for some reason. Only a few paragraphs are in English, one in French."

"But the golem isn't a made of blood. it made of clay." Lucas said.

Den picked up some clay from the grave. He, then, wiped it on the grave stone.

"Den, really?" Zahail said.

"It wasn't clay that brought it to life those was it? It was a word. truth."

"I can braw the other side symbol of truth." Lucas said as he draw it on the grave.

Then, the grave opened up. The boys smiled and walked down the stairs. Zahail looked at Dante and rushed down the stairs.

"Two types of clay?" Den said.

"Steep on the light one's. That the one the golem was made of."

"Dante Vale earned it's reputation." Zahail said.

A blast came form behind them. It was Defoe and some suits. Dante charged into battle.

"Shifter, play time." Lok said invoking the titan.

The titan had a purple jester hat and cloak, as well as a mask and smoke.

"How does that little kid of so meny titan?" Defoe asked.

His titan charged at Shifter. Shifter laughed and ran to play. Everyone blasted the suit with spells. Den ran to fight them, when he tripped and activated the trap. Dante was the only one that didn't get cort up in the trap.

_Lok! _Shifter yelled as he ran to his seeker.

Unfortunately, Shifter was attack when he turn his back. Shifter had to return back to his amulet.

Dante was also hit by a speel and fell down.

"You are fools, you fell straight into his trap. Now, Lok Lambert, you have a journal for me." Defoe said.

"It written on code, every word. You wouldn't even be able to read."

"A code?"

"We have tried to decode it, but it impossible."

"Then it a waist of time. The key." Defoe said as he titan return for the room at the other end of the hall.

"Get a deposes crew down here, we need to go after the amulet." He said as he left.

A few minutes after Defoe left, Dante mutter "everfight" and was up on his feet. He quickly defeated the suits.

"Let go." Dante said.

"Hey, Den. Why do you only have one titan?"

"Not everyone get a titan per birthday."

"It is the good only having one, here have this. It a freelancer." Dante said handing it to Den. It bonded easily.

The team hid form the organisation. Dante had planned a fake golem to trick Defoe, and get the drop on the Organisation.

_Ok, who want to fight? _Lok asked.

_Not me, but that kipperin you got? _Shakrit said.

_Oh, I forgot about him! Hey, Kipperin, you here? _Lok said.

_Yes. I'll help. _Kipperin said.

_Let me help too. _said Arwan.

_Okay._ Lok said.

"Is this metagolam?" Grier said.

"It must be. I'll bond with it right here." Defoe said.

Once his hand touch the statue, he and the suit fell back. Then the team showed themselves.

"Let get are titan into gear."

"Awran the hunter, kipperin." Lok said as the other used there.

_Let me help you fly! _Kipperin said.

_sure_. Lok said.

Kipperin gave Lok the advantage of the high ground. He fired attack from above and Awran kept the others form attacking him.

Dante ran to the pot that actually held mategolem. He bonded easily to it. Then Dante invoked him

"That almost as big as Shakrit." Lok said.

The organisation left quickly. Lok put his titans away, after he reach the floor.

_Thanks Kipperin, Awran. Kip, sorry for forgetting you were my titan. _Lok Said.

_it's okay. _Kipperin said.

_hi, mategolem! _Lok said.

_Hello little one. _He returned, before heading back to it amulet.

**At Dante's house.**

Den and Lok were chilli in the main room, when Lok titan grabbed his attention.

_Um, Lok?_ wildwood druid said.

_Yes. _Lok said.

_You know how I said there were 12 of us. You know? At Lucas mansion._ She said.

_Yes_. Lok said.

_I forgot Kipperin._ Wildwood said

_So... There are 13 of you? _Lok said.

_Yes?_ She said.

_Cool. _Lok replied.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Den asked.

"You remember how I explained how I got my titan?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that Kipperin was found in the vase with the book?"

"Yeah- no,"

"Yes."

"No! 13?!"

"yep."

"you lucky boy." Den said grumpily.


	7. first mission

The next day, everyone was sitting in the main room of Dante's house. Lok was playing with a puzzle. Den was resting on Lucas. Zahail was at thw doorway.

"I'm going to go nuts with all these codes, and not being able to break them." Lok said.

"Lok, patience. It could take mouths."

"Don't remind me." Lok said.

The TV flash and a man appeared on it. He had a nice suit on.

"Guggenheim, how are you?"

"Good, Dante, and is that Zahail? I haven't seen you in a while."

"We have a few new faces. Den fears Lok Lambert, and Lucas Castawill."

"Lok Lambert? Isn't that Eathon's son?"

"yes. Did you know my father?"

"We meet on meny occasions, even a mission back in the day. Metz talks a fair bit about him. Now Dante, I have a job for you."

"I'm investigating a case, but if it interesting, I'll fit it in."

"A series of whirlpools in the seine river"

"rouen?"

"The legend of the gar-goul. Stores about the Gar-goul inspired the use of dragon like creatures as water fountains. It must be stirring up the rivers."

"A Lambert indeed. Two people were almost killed. I believe that the gar-goul awakening power is because of this new age of seekers."

"I'll take it."

"Good, meet up with an agent called Peter, he brought this phenomena to are attention. Goodbye." He said before he disappeared.

"You get all the good mission, Dante. Share the wealth." Zahail said.

"You want it? Fine."

"Um, hello? What about us?"

"You can all come." Dante said.

**In France.**

"Now this is what I call a summer vacation." Den said.

"We are on a mission."

"Me and Lucas past are finals."

"And me?"

"Den everyone knows you didn't."

"Are you Dante Vale?"

"Yes."

"This is for you."

"This is a very simple foundation code. It room are guide he's being held by the police."

"Dante, it may be better if I do it by myself."

"Okay call if there is trouble." Dante said.

Zahail then went to the station. The other went to put away their things. Then, they when to the park. Zahail return with Peter.

"Peter, we need you to tell us what you know." Dante said.

"Her disguise work. I just need a moment."

"What?"

"Let me deal with this."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I know about titans, but to see one."

"I understand. I was exactly like you when me and my sister involved me first titan, but trust me we know what we're doing."

"Well miss attitude scared me."

"To be honest, I don't trust her that much either. Listen Peter, we need you to tell us what you saw." Lok said.

"A special investigator forced me to tell him everything I known. He was called Defoe."

"So, we're to late."

"I only gave him a ruff idea, chances are, we can bet him there."

"I'll go get the other." Lok said as they walked to the other.

Lok told them everything. Then, they decided to go on a boat. Lok sat next to Peter, with Lucas and Den on the opposite side. Dante steering the boat.

"There should be a cave ahead." said Peter.

They look up ahead and saw a bunch of whirlpool. After one attempt to dodge it, Lok got a titan out.

"Help, Neptunia!" Lok called.

_Whirlpool? I can try._ Neptunai said.

Neptunai tried to make a path so the boat didn't get smashed. She finally managed to get the goat to safety.

"Thank you Neptunia." Lok said as she returns to her amulet.

_Your welcome, Lok. __It was a nice chance to use my power._ She replied.

"Guys, I found a cave!" Zahail said from the top of the cliff.

The boys started to climb. Dante and Den were the best at it. Lok desired to help Peter. Lucas was the worst of at climing. It wasn't something a rich kid learnt to do.

They entered the cave. It had a high roof and a dragon statue. It blasted a blast of water.

"I'm always one step ahead of you, Dante Vale. Getting past the gar-goul was no easy feat. Let see if you can do it and get away from my men." Defoe said, as suits surrounded them.

"Great, come out an play, Caliban!"

"Help, Freelancer!"

"fight for your lady, kilthane."

"Now, sabriel."

"For are family, Ariel, Peque." Lok yelled.

_For your family?_ Asked Sabriel.

_Don't worry._ Lok replied.

_okay__._ Kilthane said.

"Lok why aren't you using Shakrit?" Dante saked.

"I don't use him unless I have to, or I run out of patience. He can be a bit... temperamental." Lok said.

_Temperamental?_ Shakrit asked.

_yes, temperamental. _Lok replied.

"Come and help, mategolem." Dante said.

The gigantic titans towered over the suit, scaring them. The other titans closed on the suits.

"Guys, take care of the suit. I'm going after Defoe." Dante said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let Dante down." Lucas said.

After they drove the suits away, the team ran to help Dante. They were to late. Defoe was gone. Dante was on the floor next to a puddle.

"We lost, didn't we?" Den said.

Dante nodded. Lucas sat down sadly, Den sat next to him, holding Lucas's arm. Peter looked sadly. Zahail was unfazed by it.

Lok looked around the room. There were meny statues of gar-goul like creatures. Lok found art interesting. He saw a clue to some. His father told him that their ancestor ,Jone of ark, use a hide out that needed water to access it. Lok took the clue and open the door, by pouring water in the stone jar.

"How did you know that was there?" Zahail said.

"All other are holding one item in both, this on isn't. Gar-goul has water powers so I just thought something could happen."

"I hopped there was something more than the Gar-goul."

"What do you mean?"

"ancient treasures are more valuable than any Titan. Now come on let go explore!" Lok said.


	8. Sanp

The team walked down an short old, corridor. There were some rats and spiders. Dante use boltflair to lighten up the area.

"I remember something about these places being only for seekers. You should only do stuff that seeker can do." Lok said.

"That doesn't help."

"Don't use your flashlight." Dante said.

Peter stopped and looked at the wall.

"Hey, I found some old french. Can I get some light to translate it?" He said.

"Sure."

"It says Seekers only."

"So, I guess that Lok was right about it being a seeker hide away." Lucas said, in a slightly sad tone.

They entered a stone room. Lok ran to a table and looked over the books.

"This belongs to Joan of ark!" Lok said.

"She must of been to last seeker to use this hide out."

"Some people believed that she was descended of french royalty."

"So was actually a descendant of Morgan Lefay. It even say so in this book."

"Where?" Zahail asked.

Lok quickly pointed to a passage that read 'as a descendant to the powerful Morgan Lefay'.

"She was one of the most Powerful women in history. She died a few miles from here." Lucas said.

"Her power must of come from the regalia blood. Power comes from a regalia family name like Castawill or Lefay." Zahail said.

Immediate, Lucas and Lok stared at her. Zahail didn't seem to care. Dante walked over to were Lok was. Lok handed Dante the book.

"Lucas?" Den said poking his arm.

"Yes Den?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lucas said coldly as he walked to Dante.

Lok walk over to Den.

"Is he always like this?" Lok said.

"When someone insoles his family."

"How long will this last?"

"A couple minutes, maybe an hour."

"Okay seeker I have are next course of action." Dante said.

**outside Notre-dame...**

Dante was standing at the front of the group, with Lok next to him. The rest of the group were a good meter away. Den looking concerned at Lucas and holding his hand. Zahail next to him. Dante open a holetome and Guggenheim appeared.

"Guggenheim, what information do you have on the Notre-dame?" said Dante.

"It has been a base of operation for decades, but they no information on seeker things. Lok, does your family have info on this?"

"No, I've never seen anything about the ring or Jone. The only thing I've ever known about was the seeker only hide out."

"Oh well, can't be help. Be careful, the organisation is on the move in Paris." Guggenheim said as he disappeared.

"Lok, what does he mean, your family?" Dante said.

"Lefay." Lok said quite enough that the other couldn't hear.

Dante looked at Lok inshock, before get his composer back. Lok smiled at Dante's reaction.

_He has a good reaction_. Wildwood druid said.

_Yes, it is. I fought he would ask a hole lot of questions. _Tremayne giggled.

"The clue said that it could be seen in the eyes of the most beloved person in France. Where are the eyes on a cathedral?" Den said.

"The statues."

"Let take a look at what the status has his eyes on." Dante said.

On the roof of Notre-dame, Lok and Dante were making their way to the top. Dante used hyperstriped to get to the top. Lok stood on the bottom and began to write something in the sky. It was the sigil symbol of air.

"Flay ta say." He said, then he started to fly.

He met Dante at the statue. Lok got to the top before Dante did.

"How did you?" Dante asked.

"It my family's magic. They work by written sigils sighs and saying a few words."

"And you haven't used them until now, why?"

"I can use normal spells fine, and I haven't told anyone else."

"You should. You could get in trouble if you don't."

"Okay. Let get back to the mission before the other get up here to see why we're taking so long." Lok said.

Lok took a small telescope and looks around the area. He takes a couple minutes.

"There's an old church over there." Lok said.

The group gets to the church, but it closed. The three boys were a bit away. Lucas looks away and Den trys to get his attention. Dante starts to pick lock the lock.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Den said with a sour tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are being a real grumpy bum."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Then tell me what wrong!"

"I'm the heir to the Castawill fortune. Don't demand anything from me!"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing! If you think some had then you don't know that well."

"I don't think I know who you are at all."

"We're in." Dante said.

Den quickly walked ahead. Lok ran up to him. Zahail and Dante looked at Lucas hoping for a answer. Lucas had his eyes in a down cast.

"Den, you okay?" Lok asked.

"I don't know. Lucas has been acting weirdly and I don't understand what to do. I just." Den said sadly.

"Don't worry. Lucas probably under pressure. He use to being strongest seeker. Now Dante is the strongest, and Zahail is second. He just having problems adapting to this point of view."

"So why is he being so cold?"

"I don't know." Lok said.

The other walked in. Lucas was still being quite, not looking happy. Den quickly looked away. Zahail started to look around. Dante walked up to the other.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lucas has been acting weirdly and Den got worried. He tried asking but Lucas snap. Den snapped back."

"How long will this last?"

"I have no clue."

"Hey, guys. Where was the statue looking at?"

"The cross on the roof."

"The cross is coming form up here." Zahail said potting to a small area of the church.


	9. ring

The group look at the tower. A bright light shined down. Den sat on the stairs, while everyone else standed.

"So how do we open the slab?" said Zahail.

They all heard a commotion in the main room of the church. Lucas glanced around the corner.

"Organisation, Defoe is there too." he said.

"I'll go distract them, you open the tunnel up." Dante said going to take on the organisation.

"How are we going to do this!" Lok said in a panic.

"Is there a switch anywhere?"

"Non that I can see."

"Maybe we can do something seeker. Like opposite to the seeker only place."

"Den, shut up. Your a genius! The way little being filtered in by mirrors if I blast it with boltflare, we should get in!" Lucas said.

Before they could answer, Lucas fired the attack into the mirrors and it opened the door. He jumped down. The other followed, with Dante just closing it behind.

"Good thinking." Dante said.

"It was nothing." Lucas said.

Den walked over to Lok and turned his back on Lucas. The team started to walk down the catacombs. They reach a long hall, with rooms to the side.

"Hey, I've seen one of these." Lok said walking into a small room.

Den also walked into the room. The other didn't enter the room. In the room, was a small puzzle.

"Lok, what are you doing?" Den asked.

"I just want to take this with us." Lok said.

Lok picked up the puzzle. Iron bars close Lok and Den in. Spicks appear on the wall, and the wall start to close on them.

"No. No!!! Den! Lok!" Lucas screamed as he started to bang the bars.

"How do we get out of here?"

"I have to solve the puzzle." Lok said as he starts to solve the puzzle.

Zahail detain Lucas, so he won't break any of his bonds. The wall are so close to them. Lok finally finished the puzzle, and is given an amulet. The door opens and the wall resets.

They quickly leave the room, were Lucas runs to them. He holded them close. Lucas rest his head under Lok, and he keeps Den snuggled to his chest. Den happily snuggled into the middle of them.

"I fought in was only Lucas and Den dating?" Zahail said.

Faster then lightning, they quickly separated.

_I told you that you liked them._ Said Tremayne.

_Tremayne, leave the boy alone._ Said Kerosan.

_I don't... not like that... They're friends _Lok said.

_Sure, sure. You don't._ Tremayne said.

"Oh, I got another titan! In the puzzle, I gave me this!" Lok said, showing of the new amulet.

"14 Now?"

"I'm just lucky."

"Let go. The organisation is surely getting close by now." Dante said.

The team made it to a room with the ring. As well as a hole lot of suits of armour.

"Look, the ring." Zahail said.

The suit's weapons suddenly started to attack.

"Oh, no." Dante said.

The team start to attack the weapon but it had no affect. It wasn't going well until Den accidentally knock one of the suit.

"We need to attack the suits." Lok said.

He quickly drew the sigil symbol for breaking.

"Spet ay untay." Lok said as a white light bursted frough the sigil sigh. One by one the weapon fell and the suit turn a dark colour. As the suits fell lifeless, Lok became more and more tried. By the time all the flying weapons were gone, Lok fell on the floor.

"Lok!" Den yelled as he and Lucas rushed to his side.

"He used too meny powers. He must be absolutely exhausted." Dante said. "Zahail, get the ring, we need to go now."

Lucas carried Lok bridle style, with a very scared Den next to them. Zahail grabbed the ring and used headcage to protect herself. Soon, they found another exit and used it to escape.

They set up a temporary camp in a small room. They put the ring on the only surface, being a small pillar. Lok was put on the floor. Lucas and Den stayed close to him.

"I... I did... I did it." Lok muttered as he started to wake up.

"Your up!" Lucas and Den said as they hugged him.

"We were waiting for you, sleeping beauty."

"The ring." Lok said as he stumbled to ring. "It curses."

"Do you know how to break it?"

"Sort of. I haven't got the strength to complete break it. I can hold it for a couple minutes, not much more."

"They still are a hole lot of Defoe's suit all around us!"

"If I use the hold spell and Januseea can get out of here."

"Still, Foundation safehouse can't be accessed by teleporting titans."

"My aunt's house can. We can rest there, break the curses, then go to a foundation safehouse." Lok said.

With no objections, Lok went ahead.

"Januseea the Gatekeeper, help." He said.

_I'm here Lok, now be careful. _Said a worried Januseea.

"Lucas, I need you to help my with this. I could use your strength." Lok said.

Lok drew the sigil symbol for holding and breaking. They glew white. Lok held his hand over the ring, Lucas followed.

"Holt ay untay." Lok said.

The sigil symbol turned a dark purple and stopped glowing. Then, the ring floated in-between the tow symbols.

Lucas tried to help more, but as he didn't understand the spell, he wasn't able to do much.

"Done." Lok said, falling onto the boys, with the ring in his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

"Januseea." Lok said.

They teleported outside mansion. It was out in the countryside. It also had a nice garden.

"Woah, nice pl-" Den said.

"Who are you?! Why are you on my land?" A woman in a long blue dress, yelled.

"Aunt Lizzy." Lok said.

"Lok? What happened?" She said running to the boy.

"Miss, please. We're all exhausted, and Lok is holding a cursed ring. Can we please come in?" Dante said.

The woman looked at the other, then at Lok.

"Come in, Lok needs rest." She said.


	10. Lefay truth

The Lady then showed the team to the parlour. Lok was sleeping on a sofa. The ring was placed on a table. The lady fixed a glare on the rest of the team.

"now, who are you?" the lady said.

"I'm Dante Vale, she Zahail Moon, Den fears and Lucas Castawill."

"A Castawill? Then how did Lok get so badly hurt?!"

"We were on a mission to get the ring of ark. There was a room full of enchanted suits of armour. Lok was able to get rid of them. We found the ring of ark. Lok was help to hold the curse, with Lucas. Then we were teleported here."

"Why not walk back?"

"we were surrounded by organisation suits."

.

"Fine. Lok needs rest. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a couple minutes." She said was she walked away.

Dante sat down. Den nield next to Lok, with Lucas standing him. While, Zahail looked around the room, at the meny painting.

"Is he going to be alright?" Den asked.

"He just tired. He'll be fine."

"I don't like this."

"Nether do I, Den. I just don't know how he could do those spells. I never read everything about writing in sigils to create spells."

"I want to know more about Lefay. If Morgan Lefay really was as strong as a seeker and had a family, why have we never heard of them?"

"Because are family has been hunted." Said a young girl.

She had green eyes and long braided blonde hair. She had a white jumper on and a pastel purple dress.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

"I'm Regina, Regina Lambert."

"Regina! I told you to stay in your room."

"But cousin Lok here! Last time, he said he would play dolls with me!"

"Regina, please. Lok tired, he needs to rest." She said and the little girl leave to go to her room.

Lok started to wake. Den and Lucas came to help. The lady walked over.

"Are we here?" Lok asked.

"Yes."

"Lok, are you alright?"

"Aunt Lizzy!" Lok said hugging his aunt.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that girl said you were part of the Lefay family?"

"It because we are."

"Lok!"

"They are my friends. They should know. Lambert isn't my family's real name. It Lefay. We are the descends of Morgan Lefay. A few decades ago, we change it so we wouldn't be kill. Back then, it was only my father and my aunt Lizzy, left of are family." He said.

The team stood in shock, except for Dante. Lucas looked absolutely lost for words.

"You didn't tell us." Den said.

"Are family has been hunted to near extinction. We have to be careful."

"you trust us with this?"

"Yes." Lok said.

Zahail looked back in shock. Dante smiled. Den and Lucas hugged Lok.

"I think it is time for me to properly introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Lefay or Lambert. You have already met my youngest child, Regina. I have one more. Arthur Lefay."

"Oh, yeah. Were is Arthur?"

"With his farther in Paris."

"I don't want to interrupt, but the ring of ark is still cursed."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Aunt, do you think we can break the ring's curses?"

"I fear not. Jona was an incredibly powerful seeker. You are far to tried, I haven't the power to do it by myself. Regina doesn't know the spell. Even if Arthur was here, he never cared for this side of his bloodline enough to help, or even know the magic."

"What can we do, miss Lefay?"

"I will hold the curses for a couple hours. Then, you can take it to one of your foundation safehouses. I am going to get something to hide the rings sense, people may still come after you if they could find it. It may take a while."

"If there's no other options, we'll do it."

"Lok, I suggest that you go to Regina. She seen you, and she'll make sure you stick to your promise."

"Okay." Lok said.

_Great, the bounce one. _Shakrit said

_Oh, hush now. _Lok said.

_Shakrit, she's not that bad._ Wildwood druid said.

_I quite like her._ Neptunia said.

Lok walked out of the room. Den and Lucas quickly followed. The boys reached a door on the 3rd floor. Lok knocked on the door. Regina pop her head out.

"Cousin Lok!" Regina said.

"Hello, Regina. How are you?"

"Good. You come to play dolls?"

"Yes. I've brought some playmate. This is Den and Lucas." Lok said pointing to them.

Regina showed the boys to her play room. It's pale pink and has a large toy castle. She handed each of them a doll. **(You can make up the story they play with the dolls.)**

After an hour, Regina said

"Lok, are they your boyfriends?"

Zahail appeared suddenly.

"We're leaving. Your aunt is giving us a lift ." Zahail said.

The team sat in a nice car. Elizabeth in front, driving. Dante in front, with the boys in the middle. Leaving, Zahail to sit in the back. It was a fairly short, quite ride back. Lok and Elizabeth talked about the family. How Cathy was doing in school, and if Regina was still doing her ballet lesson.

In Paris, They quickly said their goodbyes and the team left to for a safehouse.

Guggenheim was waiting fro them in the main room. He almost jumped for joy when he saw them.

"Ah, there you lot are. I was starting to worry." He said.

"We got a little side tracked. Here the ring, be careful. It has a powerful curses on it."

"We'll put it somewhere safe, and get some experts in. Hopefully, they'll find out why the ring has a curses on it."

"So, can we go home now?"

"I have to tell Guggenheim about the mission. You lot just stick around." Dante said.

He left with Guggenheim. Zahail also left. That left the boys alone in the library. They sat on a sofa. Lok in the middle, with Den on his right and on his left, Lucas.

"Your cousin, she seems energetic." Lucas said.

"Yeah, she has a crazy mind."

"I think we can all tell." Den said laughing.

Den rested his head on Lok. Lucas smiled at this. Lok place his hand on Den back and place the other around Lucas's arm.

"I could get use to this." Lok said.

"I hope you do."

"Maybe, I will."

"I think I already have." Lucas said.

They all laughed.

_So_ _who was right?_ Tremayne said.

_You_. Lok said.

_And? _She added.

_I like them. _Lok said.

_Tell them. _Tremayne and Neptunia said.

"Lok, do you like us?" Den asked.

"yes."

"In what way?'

"What the point of that?" Lok said.


	11. Something to do

**hi. Just say the I'm slightly stepping out my comfort zone, so expect that it will be weird, close to the end.**

A few day after the mission with the ring of ark, the team were at Dante's house. Lok was sleeping (or well resting his eyes) on the sofe, with his Springer snuggle on his stomach.

_I want a snuggle. _Shakrit said.

_Shakrit__, your to big. I can't snuggle me, without squishing me_. Lok said.

_I wouldn't squish you..._ He mumbled.

Lucas was sit in the floor, with Den on his lap. Dante was nowhere to be seen. Den smiled and rest his head on Lucas shoulder.

"What's got you so happy?" Lucas said.

"We got a chance with Lok."

"I know, but now we need to be careful. We don't want to make a silly mistake."

"Oh, your to serious."

"You can't take anything serious."

"Well, I'll make you loosen up." Den said as he started to kiss Lucas.

The two laughed and, continue to make out. Lucas pinned Den on the floor.

"I'm awake, so do it somewhere else." Lok said.

The boys stopped, and blushed deeply. Den smiled, and giggle quietly.

"We maybe you should join us~." Den said.

"Den, don't."

"One day maybe, but not today."

"Maybe one day, what?" Dante said walking into the room.

"Don't worry Dante; it's nothing bad. Hey, when can we go on another mission?" Lok asked sitting up.

This made Springer move to Lok's shoulder. Dante sighed and sat down on a free chair.

"Wouldn't your family worry?" He said.

"Just because I'm the heir of Lefay family, doesn't mean I can't go on mission."

"I thought your cousin was."

"No, Arthur doesn't care for this side of the family. He think his father is the one that got all of the money."

"So I guess he isn't the reason why they live in an mansion."

"It my family that own everything in that house: land, plant, tech, toys, car and even pay for the staff. The only thing that man has is an tiny little company that bailey get any income."

"You don't get along with your cousin, do you."

"I did, he was nice. Unfortunately, he believes his father. Luckily, Regina knows how stupid he is. I hope aunt Lizzy divorces that foul."

"Can we move one from this?"

"Yes. Now, when can we go on are next mission?"

"I'll ask Guggenheim if he has any mission we can do." Dante said.

"Guggenheim, my team want some fresh air so I'm wondering if you have a mission for we could do."

"I have one. In it Iceland, to receive the hammer of Thor."

"Okay, we'll take it." Dante said, and Guggenheim disappeared.

"Iceland?"

"Don't worry Den, I'll get you some snow clothes."

"Thanks, Lucas." Den said, hugging Lucas.

The two of them left to bye some new snow clothes. Lok went to pack with Springer following him .Dante called a friend.

_Let's find the my warmest clothes. _Said Lok.

_You have the red hat somewhere. I know you bort it with you from Ireland._ Tremayne said.

_It in your box of bits and bobs. _Wildwood druid.

_You didn't bring any of your big coats. _Keroson said.

_He did. It in the bottom shelf, next to your jumpers. _Neptunia said.

_Thanks Nep._ Lok said. _Hey, Shakrit__, what do you think? Maybe I should by some more._

_Shakrit? What do you think? _saidTremayne.

_Shakrit? _Lok asked, fear tinted his voice.

_Don't ask me about fashion._ Shakrit said.

_We should be get you some new shoes, Lok. _Springer said, as he held up the only pair of snow shoes.

An hour later, Lok finished packing. Lok lay on the bed. His most loyal titan in his hand, close to his head. Shakrit was off, and Lok didn't like it. Springer sniffed the amulet in Lok hand.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."Lok said.

Den and Lucas walked in. Den sat on the bed next to Lok. Lucas stood with a bag in his hand.

"Your quite." Den said.

"Shakrit off." Lok whispered.

"What that?"

"..."

"Lok, you okay?" Den asked.

He lay next to Lok. Springer started to sniff Den face. Den tried to stop Springer, as his whiskers tickled. Lucas grabbed Springer to save Den. He placed it on Lok. Lok just looked at the amulet.

"Hey, we have something for you." Lucas said.

He gave a look at it. It was a pair of snow shoes. Lok took them. He smiled at their gift.

"Thank you, I was mening to bye some new ones." Lok said.

"Well now you don't have to."

"Thanks, Springer return."

"let me sit down boys." Lucas said.

Lok sat up. Den move over and rest his head on Lucas, once he lay down. Lok hugged both of them close to him. Den move so he sat more in the middle of them.

"You two are lovely pillows." Den said.

"Don't get cared away, or I'll make you pay."

"how will you make me pay, Lucas?"

"Den, Lucas has me on his side."

"Well then, make me pay." Den said, with a smile.

Lok smiled. He whispered something to Lucas. Lucas nodded.

Dante was outside. He finished his call with his friend, and decided it was best to leave the boy to there activities. He chose to go to a local cafe an, to have a meal.


	12. London

Dante knocked on Lok's bedroom door.

"When you three are up to it, I like you to bring your stuff to the main room. We also be taking a detour to London." Dant said, then walked off.

Lok yawned and tryed to sit up, but Lucas and Den stopped him. Lucas resting his head in Lok's shoulder, with his back to the door. Den was laying on him.

"Guys, we have to get up." Lok said.

"No."

"Den, let me go."

"You two have made my backside hurt really bad, so I chose when we can leave."

"I agree. Let stay like this for a while."

"You tow are lucky I love you. There is no other way I would lay with you to on top of me, unclothed."

"We love you too!" Den said.

He lent up and kiss Lok on the mouth. Lucas nuzzled Lok neck, want attention. Lok smiled, and kiss Lucas. They laughed, and sat up.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world." Den said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have both of you as my boyfriends."

"Your such a softy!"

"Lucas! It how I fell."

"I know. Come here, sweetie." Lucas said.

Den moved over to Lucas, and sat on his lap. They kissed eachother. Lok took that optometry to get dressed as the other hugged.

"Lok- hey! When did you get changed?" Lucas yelled.

"don't worry; I'll take you stuff to the living room."

"Come back Lok!"

"I won't be gone for long."

"Stay!"

"Den, we're going to London soon. I have to get my stuff together. You should too."

"We will." Lucas said.

Lok picked up his clothes from the floor, and chuck it into the wash basket. He put his snow clothes into one of his suitcases. He then went back to his closet.

"Lets see, London, England. definitely colder then Italy."

_You may still need a jacket._ Kerosan said.

_Not a really big one, he'll boil. _saidWildwood Druid.

_His really cute purple one! _Tremayne said.

_I do like that one_. Lok said.

He picked it up and placed it in the other, smaller suitcase. Lok walked back to his closest. Den looked at it.

"Nice jacket." Den said.

"Your not borrowing it. My sister got it for me."

"Okay." Den said, rolling onto his back.

After a few hours, the team where at the airport. Lok was the only one with two suitcases. The other had one.

"You will regret not bringing another set of clothes. London isn't that cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say Den." Lok said.

Once they arrive in London, they went to the hotel. They all felt tired, so they slept for some hours. They went to the museum.

"So this is were your friend is?" Lucas said.

"I think we're late."

"Tersely is experiencing us."

"Tersely? he works with Montague, the second strongest huntik foundation seeker."

"You did your research, Lucas. I don't plan on running into Montague tonight."

"Who is it?"

"Tersely, it Dante."

"Ah! yes, I'll be right down." He said.

After a few minutes, a man opened the door. He invited them all in.

"Tersely, meet my team. The brown hair boy is Den fears, and the green eyed one is Lucas Caatawill. The blonde is Lok Lambert, or Leyfa -but we don't use that name." Dante said, quickly adding on the last bit when he saw Lok's give his a mean glare.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret. Dante, let's talk in here." Tersely said.

They walked into a room on the right. The boys walked into on the left. Lok careful looked at each of the painting. Lucas gave them a good glance. Den didn't care.

"I don't really get art." Den said

"Don't worry. I'm not making you wright an essay on it."

"I had to sit for a painting once. My aunt want a small painting of me and my sister. I guese that made me appreciate art a bit more."

"Where that paining now?"

"My uncle burnet it. Really was a shame, it was so lovely."

"If I ever met this man, I'm going to punch him."

"Don't worry."

"Hey, is someone out there?" Den said.

Cut to Dante and Tersely sitting in the other room.

"So, how did you find an Lafey?" Tersely asked.

"I didn't. He found me. Now, how is your North mythology?"

"Not to shabby."

"What do you know about Thor and his hammer?"

"Thor guarded the world of Asgard, with a hammer of lightning. He was considered a God of justice."

"What has that go with the foundation?"

"plenty. I have reason to believe he was a seeker, and his hammer was a weapon used to fight the Nulifyers. It would explain why people fought he was a God."

"STOP THERE!" they hear Lucas yell.

Dante quickly ran to the others. They were outside, looking for something.

"That was probably an illustration to frow us off. Let find Dante." Lucas said.

"What happened?"

"Dante, a man was spying on you."

"We tried to catch him, but it didn't work."

"We'll probably haven't hear the end of this. We should go. We need to get some rest, we are leaving tomorrow." Dante said.


	13. ice

* * *

It's been a few days since the trip to London. The team walked frough the snow covered land. Dante was at the front. Den walked close to his boyfriends, trying to keep warm.

"So cold..." Den whispered.

"It will get worse before it will get better."

"I hate the cold." Den whispered.

Suddenly, a snowstorm started up.

"As I said, it will get worse before it will get better." Lucas said.

"I hate it when your right." Den said.

After a couple of minutes of fighting frought the stome, they made a camp. They had two tents. Dante got one, and the boys.

Lok and Lucas were reading up on North mythology. Lucas snuggles up next to Lok. Den was laying on Lok for warm. They had a blanket over them.

"Can you to stop reading? I like some attention." Den said.

"Then study with us."

"No! Can we do something else?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"I can think of one thing."

"Too cold, and don't you still hurt from last time?"

"Then talk to me!" Den said.

Lok finally took an interest in the talk. He started to stroke Den hair. Den smiled.

"At least one of you care." Den said.

Lucas pouted, and gave Den a peck on the check.

"I do care, my lonely love." Lucad said.

"Lonely love? Okay, as long as you you don't have one for me."

"Don't be so sure, sea spell."

"really castawill? Sea spell?"

"Does Lefay not like this?"

"On second thought, you rich boys can go back to your studies." Den said.

The other laughed, and soon the fell asleep. Dante wasn't, and he walked outside. There he met Zahail.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I didn't know where you lot were. you are lucky I'm good with location spells."

"I'm glad you made it."

"So where am I staying?"

"In my tent, or the boys."

"Yours, I don't want to know what they're up to."

"okay, goodnight." Dante said, going to his tent.

In the morning, the boys woke early. Lok was makeing breakfast. Lucas was trying to help, and Den wasn't.

"Den, try to steel one more piece of food, and I'll take tour coat." Lok said.

"But I'm hungry."

"So wait, like everyone else." Lok said.

Den pouted. He sat next to Lucas, and started into the distance. Soon, the other came out.

"Zahail, when you get here?" Lucas asked.

"Last night."

"How did you know that we were here?"

"I asked her to come, Lucas."

"Breakfast will be ready in a couple minuets."

"Wow, thanks Lok. I didn't know you could cook."

"I pick it up."

"smell good."

"We need are energy for completing our mission." Lok said, dishing out their meals.

After a pleasant meal, they started to head out. They walked for a few hours. Den and Zahail were already feed up with the journey.

"Are we there yet?" Den asked.

"No."

"This snow haa already ruined my new shoes. Why aren't we using powers?"

"Dante said to preserve are strength."

"Really? So is it you, or Lok that creating this snowstorm?"

"It not me or Lucas!" Lok yelled.

They then heard the sound of foot steps. Large ones. A man of ice stomped frough the snow.

"A frost gaint?" Lucas said.

"It the titan Ymir, it can summon an army of ice to fight along side it"

"It big!"

"I think it's time to use are titan."

"Yeah, I have just the one. Shakrit!" Lok said.

The amulet flashed a couple times, but shakrit didn't come out.

"Shakrit? Shakrit, help." Lok said looking at his amulet.

"Lok, what wrong with Shakrit?"

"I don't, don't know. Shakrit? come out please."

"Quick, follow the footprint before the snow cover them." Dante said.

They started to run. Lok was at the back.

"Lok, hurry!" Den yelled.

Lok quickly brew the sigil symbol for air and said "Flay ta say." He started to fly away.

"Lok! Help!" Den said.

Lok flew down, and lifted Den and Lucas from the ground. Den laughed and smiled. Lucas was clutching on for dear life.

"This is amazing!" Den said.

"Put me down! please!"

"I won't drop you, Lucas I promise."

"BOYS! GET YOU BUTS BOWN HERE, AND HELP US!" Zahail yelled.

They looked down and saw Dante and Zahail. They were surrounded by ice warriors.

"We're coming." Lucas yelled.

They managed to defeat the warriors and all that was left was Ymir. The boys followed the footprint. Ymir in toe. Dante and Zahail tried to slow it. Dante end up on its back.

Lok and Lucas made it tip up, and make it fall of the cliff. When they saw Dante on it's back, they fought him dead.

"What was Dante doing there?" Lok asked.

"He probably fallen of the edge."

"Probably, not defiantly."

"Dante, your okay."

"Yeap." Dante said, as he got up form the ground.

An part of the cliff fell off. So they could see the temple.

"How do we get over there?" Zahail said.

"The rainbow bridge!"

"I don't think we can make a rainbow here."

"Yes we can. If I send Kippering up with a fire titan, and Zahail's strics put some holes in the clouds, we'll have a rainbow."

"Welk then, let get to it, Ignatius!" Dante said.

Lok and Zahail got the titan they need out. Kippering took Ignatius up and they made it rain. The strics punch holds into the clouds. This made the sun peak into the sky.

A rainbow bridge was created.


	14. Snow cave

**Sorry I've been go for so long. We have changed are internet suppler and been without it for a while. Should be back to normal now.**

The team walked across the rainbow bridge. Den was a little nervous about crossing an magic rainbow bridge.

They almost reached the end, when a flock of ice-man birds attacked. The team was about to fight, but an axe was frown. It hit an ice-man bird.

"There you are Dante! I have been looking for you and your friends all over this snow covered mountain. Lucky I brought my snow boots." A man said.

"Montague. How did you find out about our mission?"

"My assistant happened to mention it."

"He-he forced it out of me."

"I bet he did."

"And who are these lot?"

"Can we talk after we get ride of these flying snowballs?"

"Don't worry Zahail. I have a titan that can defeat them all. Kerosan!" Lok said.

_Now this is going to be fun. _She said.

_Just don't get caryed away. _Lok said.

_No promises. _She replied.

Kerosan quickly took care of the ice-man birds. Montague and Dante help out as well.

_That will be all, Kerosan. _Lok said.

_Okay. Hey, Shakrit, you really missed out. _She said.

_..._

_Shakrit? Are you okay? _Lok asked.

_Oh, leave him, Lok. He just being stubborn. _Kerosan said.

"Hey, mate. That was an impressive titan." Montague said.

"Thanks, but she can be trouble at times so I don't really use her."

"Let just say he has a titan for every situation." Zahail said.

The doors to the temple opened. A man was there.

"Welcome." He said. "I've been told you would be arriving to collect a surton artefact."

"Uh, yeah. May we come in?"

"Of course." He said.

They all started to enter. Dante, Zahail, Montague and Tersely already walking in when Den said thank you.

Lok, and Lucas said thank you as well.

"Seems its the younger generation has some manners." The man said.

They arrived in a large hall. The man walked a bit further ahead.

"If you be kind enough to wait here, my master will receive you shortly." he said.

"So, what the plan?"

"Holotome scan this room._.. _there's two exit. If they attack us, we go through here. Montague and I will cover are exit."

"I would rather we improvise." Said Montague.

The man came in with a man in modern clothes.

"It seems that we underestimate you Dante Vale." He said. "But this is the organisation terf, and you just walked into your toom."

"If this is just a toom for Dante, then you have to build us some."

"Let go! Vigilante!" Den said.

He ran into battle with Vigilante in toe, getting himself into a fight. Lucas sighed, and Lok looked on his worry.

"Den, the plan!" Zahail yelled.

"He got some fight in him."

"Here we go again..." Lucas mumbled.

"Arawn, protect Den!" Lok yelled.

The team fought against the guardians, but one of the pilers broke. The hole roof started to fall down. Tersely was also hurt.

The team started to fle out of the room. Lok tried to get to Tersely to help him, but he couldn't get there. Montague go to Tersley and frew hin to Dante. Dante cort him and exit the room. The door was blocked.

Montague and Lok were separated from the other, so they left another way.

"There we are. You okay lad?" Montague said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The others, did they all get out?"

"Form what I could see, they all did."

"We should go and find them."

"After I get the treasure." Montague said.

On the other side of the temple, the others refted. Den stayed at the door, with Lucas next to him. Dante and Zahail looked over Tersely.

"Oh, it hurrible!" Tersely said.

"Lucas, you don't think, lok."

"Den don't worry. Lok strong. He safe, I know he is."

"If he with monty, then I'm sore he is. Knowing my luck, Montague will be following me around till I'm old and grey."

"So are me going after the hammer?"

"We are going to find Lok!"

"Of course we are Den. Let's go." Dante said, walking away.

Zahail and Tersely walked away.

"Lucad, I hope Lok okay." Den said, holding Luca's hand.

"I do too." Lucas said kissing Den hand.


	15. Split up

Lok and Montague walked into the hall. They heard someone talking and ran to hide. There was a small basement like area they hide in.

"I hope the other are okay." Lok said.

"They have Dante with them; they will be fine."

"Okay. How did you two meet?"

"In my youth, I collect artifacts. One on trip, I meet Dante. We were both looking for the same one. We raised for it. While we rase, Dante sliped me an amulet. I guess he wanted to keep it fair. I got myself in an dangerous situation, and Dante came to save me. He had taken my prize, but he gave me something better. The moment my hand touched that amulet, I opened my eyes to the world of titan. I've been a seeker ever since."

"So you and Dante are good friends?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"So, why don't you work together?"

"We came friend frough hard competition. The scales are even, and I want to be the one that get it."

"Okay, the coast is clear. Let's go."

On the other side of the temple, the others wondered frough the street. Dante and Zahail were at the frount. Tersely was in the middle. Den and Lucas were holding hands at the back.

"Where are they?" Den muttered.

"Den, be quite. Some could hear us." Zahail said.

They continue to walk frough the temple. The walk until they reach a door. Then they heard a voice.

"Is this part of your plan?" Zahail said.

"actually, yes." He said.

Dante broke the door. The team entered the room. The organisation didn't.

"Why aren't they following us?" Lucas asked.

"They're followers. This part of the temple is of limits. The wall as lined with magic. They are keeping something in here. Something they fear."

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire."

"If this thing is really that bad. What if Lok and Montague wonder into it? They could be hurt!"

"Den, I promise you, Montague won't let anything happen to Lok. He a strong seeker." Dante said.

Den looked worried. Lucas hugged Den and kissed the side of his forehead.

"We'll find them, Den. Nothing is going to happen to him. I promise." He whispered.

"I know. I just worry."

"Oi, lover boys! We better get moving." Dante said.

The boys quickly ran up to the other. The reach a room with a picture of a serpent.

"The hammer must be behind this door." Lucas said trying to open it.

"Forget the door! We have bigger problems something else is coming."

"Your bad luck seems to be holding."

"I'll destract it, you lot run." Dante said.

Montague and Lok were in a room close to the other. In the middle was a rope tried around a golden statue.

"I have heard or seen a gaurden so we must be in a restricted area. Dante would of lead the other around here." Montague said.

"So they won't be far."

"Ay say." Montague said.

Just then they hear Den scream something out. Lok ran faster than even. Montague was a little bit farther back.

Dante was running frough a coredor. The other were standing in a doorway a bit farther ahead, watching with fear.

"He not going to make it. He running out of energy!" Lucas yelled.

"We should do something!"

"What? It not fased by are attacks!" Den said.

Dante just managed to get away from Fenres and get frough the door. As soon as he did, they slammed it shut. Tersly looked it too.

Lok ran into the room. Immediate he and his boyfriend hug eachother.

"I hear Den scream, I fought you were in trouble!" He said.

"It behind the door. Oh, Lok! I was so worried, I fought you got hurt!"

"And I was worried about you two as well!"

"Boy! We are on a mission. Make out in you own time."

"Okay."

"What was that?"

"Fenris. In North methodology, Thor defeat it by tying it up with a roop that doesn't break."

"Don't worry, me and Tersely will find it." Said Montague.

He and Tersely ran off to find the roop.

"Dante. I think I know where it is. I was in a room with a roop less even a minute a good." Lok said.

"Show us the way."


	16. flying

Lok lead the other into a room with the rope in it. Den held his hand and Lucas place their hand on Lok back.

"The roap is there." Lok said.

Zahail started to untie the rope.

"This note not come undone any time soon." She said.

"Let me help, Springer." Lok called.

His Springer started to untie the rope, finding it more easy then Zahail did. They heard Fenris roar.

"He going to be on us any minute know." Dante said.

"Lucas, you think that we could create a barrier?"

"We could try." Lucas said.

Lok and Lucas walked to the entrance. Lok drew another symbol. He then took Lucas' hands and held them close to the symbol.

"Repet after me." Lok said. "Bor ca lat."

"Bor ca lat." Lucas said.

A barrer of purple appeared. Lok sighed and Lucas smiled.

"Not bad for a first attempt. Ferris may be able to get frough in a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes?"

"My family's magic doesn't work well with other blood. If you didn't have Leyfa helping you cast the spell, you would die."

"Thanks for the warning?"

"Your welcome." Lok said place a light kiss on Lucas check.

_Lok, the rope is coming undone. _Springer said.

_Thanks Springer. _Lok said.

_Yeah, thank Springer_. Shakrit snarled.

Lok ran to Springer and help him untie the last not. Then taking the rope and chucking it to Dante.

"So, how are we going to play this?" Den asked.

"We will need to distract Ferris. Lucas stay on my side. Lok, Zahail and Den hang on to this end to help." Dante said.

Just then they heard.

_You little brats! How dare you invade me home! How dare you try a take me master hammer! I'll make you pay! _Ferris roar.

_I don't like the sound of that. _Lok whimpered.

_Don't worry, __Shakrit can bet him! _Shifter said.

_Yeah. You can Shakrit. _Lok said.

_Oh? Now you want me help. Stick to your rope. _He growled back.

Lok felt fear rattle in him. Shakrit always offered to protect him, and never turned down a fight. Why didn't Shakrit want to help? Lok needed his help, he couldn't deal without it.

_Shakrit, you would help me... right? _Lok asked weakly.

"Lok, come on, stay focused." Zahail said.

Lok took the end of the rope. Ferris burst fought the barrier. The group started to tangle Ferris up. Then, they pulled one the rope and Ferris return to his amulet. Dante picked up the amulet.

The group started to walk to the room with the vault in it. Lok holds onto Shakrit amulet, running his thum over it. Den and Lucas walk close to him.

"Are you okay Lok?" Den asked.

"No, Shakrit."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"**He **being cold... I know some off. I can tell but I don't know what..."

"It okay. Maybe he just having a grump."

"I..." Lok trade off.

Lucas held Lok hand.

"Shakrit your first titan, isn't he?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"So you have the strongest bonded with him. It make sense you be worried. It okay, you know he cares for you and will help."

"It just, he's never like this."

"Maybe he a bit jealous?"

"Den, be serious! Titan don't get jealous."

"Shakrit... jealous... Does he think he I don't care for him?"

"What was that Lok?"

"Nothing. Lets go." Lok said.

Lok held onto their hands. He loved that he has their support, it means a lot to him. Lucas is smart and help.

"Boys, do you think you could crack the seal?" Zahail asked.

"Like break it down?"

"No, Den. She means solve the puzzle."

"oh, okay."

"Let's see. The snake moves so maybe we need to make it take a certain shape?"

"That's it! What shape can we make with a snake?"

"so it a shape puzzle. Great. I'd be horrible if it had to do with history."

"Wait, Den. It might."

"Oh, no."

"I have an idea." Lucas said.

He quickly moved over the snake. He mad it into the shape of a 8, closing it with the mouth eating the tail. After a second, the door open.

"Dante, wait for us!" Tersely yelled, running into the room with Montehue.

They were being chased by a crowd of guardians.

"Hurry!" Dante yelled.

They all got into the chamber room. Lucas, Dante and Lok closed the door behind them.

"What did you do to get them all chase you?" Zahail asked.

"nothing! They just appeared out of nowhere."

"At least we're all together."

"Lucas, good job on solving the puzzle."

"If Den didn't mention history, I wouldn't of got it. The infinity serpent is the shape of 8, perfect of a key."

"I am not taking credit for it!" Den said.

Lucas and Lok laughed. Den smiled and hugged his boys. Lok smiled and kissed the check of both his loves.

_Fluffy puffy. _Shakrit said.

_Like you. _Lok smiled.

_I'm not Fluffy! you have your favourites! _Shakrit snapped.

_Shakrit.. please..._ Lok replied.

Dante and Montehue walked up to the piler at in the middle of the room.

"So, who going to get it?" Zahail asked.

"First on to the top?"

"You bet!"

"Of course, they are going to fight for it." Den muttered.

Dante and Montehue started running up the tower. Montehue made Dante slipped, and then took the lead. He grabbed the hammer and won.

The platform moved down.

The hammer became incredibly heavy.

The hammer could only be lifted by someone of worthy of it. That why it heavy." Lok said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You may need help to get it back."

"no! I got it, I'll carry it."

"Okay." Lok said.

He held Shakrit amulet, running his fingers over the gemstone. Off. Still off. Lok can't tell what. Favourite? Not helping? It was eating at him.

The group made their way to the to exist. Lok walked in back, quite. Den and Lucas walked in fron. The other scatter around.

The organisation was infront of them. And the frost giant behind. It tower over Lok. Lok frooze in fear.

"Lok, I think that we need Shakrit now!" Dante said.

"Okay. Shakrit, it our turn." Lok said.

But Shakirt didn't show.

_Shakrit! Please help! _ Lok called.

_The other can! _He called back.

_Shakrit, please._ _I'm scared! Help me please._

_Get on of your favourite!_

_But, you are my favourite! We are you doing this?_

_You think I'm to big. I can't have snuggle or hugs up to you_.

_Shakrit, I don't think that! I want to give you cuddles. You were just jealous that I gave Springer a hug. Oh, Shakrit. I still care for you, I love you._

Shakrit appeared right then. Quickly, it deafted the ice giant and made a hole in the roof. Lok ran to Shakrit and sat on it head.

"Come on! It safe." Lok yelled.

The group all ran to the snake. Once all of them sat down carefully on the Shakrit, they flow up. Lucas grabbed Lok's arm and and Den smiled and shouted happily. Zahail and Tersely were scared as hell.

Lok stood up and lifted his arms up. He felt the wind blow frough his hair.

"I've missed this. The sky and stars." Lok said.

"Lok! Put us down! Please! I don't like this!" Lucas said, holding onto Lok's legs.

_Weakling_ Shakrit said.


End file.
